Papaoutai
by Bloodycristal
Summary: Les pensées de Draco Malfoy suite à la bataille finale à propos de son père (vui résumé pourri je sais ! Ecris vite fait et n'est pas passé par le pc de mon bêta correcteur ') Ecris à partir de la chanson Papaoutai de Stromae


**Disclaimer : comme d'hab ... Les persos et l'univers ne sont pas à moi (sinon je serai vachement doué en anglais, je serais trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès riche et j'aurais jamais buté Voldy à la fin de mes livres x) ), je ne tire aucune rémunération, et bla et bla et bla ...**

**Et la chanson ne m'appartient pas non plus bien entendu !**

**Alors ... Ce one shot a été tapé rapidement, j'ai eu l'idée en écoutant "Papaoutai" de Stromae, je trouvais que cette chanson correspondait bien à Draco dont le père était probablement très absent, le rendant tel qu'il était jusqu'à ce que Voldy revienne.**

**Bref, bonne lecture !**

**One shot : Papaoutai**

Je suis allongé sur mon lit, en train d'écouter de la musique sur un ... Ipod ? Cette invention moldue est une vraie petite merveille, on ne peut pas leur retirer ce mérite, le son est d'une qualité introuvable sur les vieux disques ou les radios sorcière.

En ce moment même, j'écoute une musique tout aussi moldue que cet appareil, ue chanson d'un certain ... Stormae ? Stronae ? Non, Stromae je crois ...

Il est rare qu'une musique me touche autant, pourtant celle-ci me correspond plus qu'aucune autre, et elle me fait réflechir, je dois bien l'avouer.

Oui oui, je sais, je suis Draco Malfoy, un serpentard, futur mangemort et héritié d'une grande famille sang pur. Pourtant, je ne hais pas autant les moldus que ce que mon statut exige. A vrai dire, je n'ai rien contre eux, par certains côtés je les admirent. Même s'ils restent des abrutis intolérants, toujours en guerre et irrespectueux de la planète, risquant à tout moment d'anhilier toute vie sur cette foutue Terre.

Mes pensées ne respectent pas vraiment ce que mon père aurait voulu m'inculquer.

En même temps ... Comment devenir ce qu'il voudrait que je devienne alors que _je ne sais même pas qui il est _? Comment avoir des bases solides alors que je ne sais rien de lui ?

_Dites-moi d'où il vient_

_Enfin je saurais où je vais_

Il n'était jamais là quand j'étais petit. C'est ma mère qui était là pour mes premiers pas. Mes premiers mots. Toutes les choses auxquelles il aurait dû assister.

_Maman dit que lorsqu'on cherche bien_

_On finit toujours par trouver_

_Elle dit qu'il n'est jamais très loin_

_Qu'il part très souvent travailler_

Le travail. _Le travail_. Encore et toujours le travail. Il a dû montrer patte blanche, je le sais, après des années à avoir servi Vous-savez-qui.

Mais tout de même. _Il n'était jamais là_. _Proche_, et pourtant _si loin_.

_Maman dit "travailler c'est bien"_

_Bien mieux qu'être mal accompagné_

_Pas vrai ?_

Mal accompagné ... En effet. Travailler au lieu de finir à Azkaban, le choix était facile. Mais je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi il a choisis de ne pas aller à Azkaban avec tous les autres partisans de son maitre. Peut-être par fierté malfoyenne. Commet savoir ?

_Où est ton papa ?_

_Dis-moi où est ton papa ?_

Ces mots, je les ai entendus pour la première fois au bout d'un an d'école primaire. Sorcière, bien entendu, avec tous les autres enfants de sang-pur. Parce que tous les autres enfants voyaient venir au moins une fois par mois leur père venir les chercher à la sortie.

Pas moi.

_Sans même devoir lui parler_

_Il sait ce qu'il ne va pas_

Pourtant, et ce n'est que maintenant que je m'en aperçoit, il était là, d'une certaine manière. S'était des petites choses, mais quand j'étais triste ou que je souhaitais quelque chose, même si Mère ne le savait pas, je l'avais. _Quand ça n'allait pas_, sans avoir à lui dire, _sans avoir à parler._

Un livre.

Un gâteau chocolat-framboise, mon préféré, après m'être fait grondé pour une bêtise ou m'être battu pour une raison quelconque mais valable.

Un vif d'or.

Ou encore toutes les fois où je me suis mystérieusement retrouvé dans mon lit, sous mes couvertures, alors que j'attendais sur le canapé qu'il rentre du travail, pour le voir, ne serait ce qu'une seconde. En l'attendant, _je comptais les secondes sur mes doigts_.

_Ah sacré papa_

_Dis-moi où es-tu caché ?_

_Ça doit, faire au moins mille fois que j'ai_

_Compté mes doigts_

Il _savait_. Mais il ne le montrait pas. Il restait dans l'ombre, _caché_. Et moi, je comptais tout les soirs.

_Où t'es, papa où t'es ?_

_Où t'es, papa où t'es ?_

_Où t'es, papa où t'es ?_

_Où, t'es où, t'es où, papa où t'es ?_

_Où t'es, papa où t'es ?_

_Où t'es, papa où t'es ?_

_Où t'es, papa où t'es ?_

_Où, t'es où, t'es où, papa où t'es ?_

Ces mots, je ne sais même plus le nombre de fois où je les ai pensé. Cent fois ? Mille fois ? Un million ? Un milliard ? Qui sait, j'ai arrêté de compter à l'âge de 8 ans.

_Un jour ou l'autre on sera tous papa_

_Et d'un jour à l'autre on aura disparu_

Car oui, aujourd'hui, il a _disparu_. La guerre est terminée depuis quelques mois, et il est parti. Mais ... Tout le monde meurt un jour, non ? Il n'y a eu qu'un homme qui a décidé de nier ce fait, et il est tout de même mort, de la main de celui qu'il a tenté de tué il y a plus de 16 ans. Mon père est-il mort ? Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, il a disparu.

_Serons-nous détestables ?_

_Serons-nous admirables ?_

_Des géniteurs ou des génies ?_

_Dites-nous qui donne naissance aux irresponsables ?_

Je le hais mais je le respecte.

Je le hais pour ce qu'il est devenu, pour les croyances absurdes qui l'ont conduit à sa perte. Un mangemort, rampant aux pieds de son maitre, maitre qui était un mégalomane de plus de 70 ans, à peine humain aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Mon père, l'homme que j'admirais le plus jusqu'à ma cinquième année malgré la colère que je portais envers lui à cause de ses absences, était devenu un sous homme, prêt à tout pour Lord Voldemort.

Mais je l'admirais.

Avant, parce qu'il était mon père, et que comme tout les gosses, je considérais mon père comme un héros, un modèle.

Maintenant, parce que je sais que depuis le retour de Vous-savez-qui, tout ce qu'il a fait été pour que sa famille n'ai pas de problème. Il s'est abaissé à devenir un serviteur, presque un elfe de maison, pour nous conserver. Nous protéger.

_Ah dites-nous qui, tient,_

_Tout le monde sait comment on fait les bébés_

_Mais personne sait comment on fait des papas_

_Monsieur Je-sais-tout en aurait hérité, c'est ça_

_Faut l'sucer d'son pouce ou quoi ?_

Maintenant, il n'est plus là. Comment vais-je faire ? Comment pourrais-je devenir un bon père lorsqu'un jour, un enfant qui sera le mien naitra ? Puisque le mien était absent et l'est encore plus aujourd'hui ?

_Dites-nous où c'est caché, ça doit_

_Faire au moins mille fois qu'on a, bouffé nos doigts_

Même si je ne l'avouerai jamais à personne, j'ai peur. Peur de ne plus jamais voir mon père. Où peut-il bien être _caché_ ? Est-il vivant ? Est-il mort ? Est-il prisonnier de ces nés-moldus qui ont décidé de faire justice eux même ? J'appréhende chaque jour qui arrive, de crainte de voir débarquer des Aurors qui nous annonceraient sa capture. Ou sa mort.

_Où t'es, papa où t'es ?_

_Où t'es, papa où t'es ?_

_Où t'es, papa où t'es ?_

_Où, t'es où, t'es où, papa où t'es ?_

Je préfère ne plus y penser. Alors j'écoute de la musique. Mais, inoxérablement, cette chanson revient dans ma playliste, et à chaque mot elle me rappelle mon père.

_Où t'es, papa où t'es ?_

_Où t'es, papa où t'es ?_

_Où t'es, papa où t'es ?_

_Où, t'es où, t'es où, papa où t'es ?_

Oui, où tu es papa ? Où est-ce que tu peux bien être ? J'aimerai tant avoir ne serai-ce qu'un petit signe qui nous indiquerait à Mère et moi que tu es en vie ...

_Où est ton papa ?_

_Dis-moi où est ton papa ?_

Cette question, la dernière fois qu'elle m'a été posée, ça a été par ces foutus Aurors qui sont venus harceler Mère.

_Sans même devoir lui parler_

_Il sait ce qui ne va pas_

_Ah sacré papa_

_Dis-moi où es-tu caché ?_

_Ça doit, faire au moins mille fois que j'ai_

_Compté mes doigts_

Oui, j'ai compté, compté et recompté sur mes doigts le nombre de jours qui se sont écoulés depuis le jour de la Bataille finale. Je compte, compte et recompte toujours d'ailleurs.

_Où est ton papa ?_

_Dis-moi où est ton papa ?_

_Sans même devoir lui parler_

_Il sait ce qui ne va pas_

_Ah sacré papa_

_Dis-moi où es-tu caché ?_

_Ça doit, faire au moins mille fois que j'ai_

_Compté mes doigts_

La chanson continue, et j'arrive peu à peu à me détacher des évènements, à ne me concentrer que sur les sons.

_Où t'es, papa où t'es ?_

_Où t'es, papa où t'es ?_

_Où t'es, papa où t'es ?_

_Où, t'es où, t'es où, papa où t'es ?_

_Où t'es, papa où t'es ?_

_Où t'es, papa où t'es ?_

_Où t'es, papa où t'es ?_

_Où, t'es où, t'es où, papa où t'es ?_

**Papa, où est-ce que tu es ?**


End file.
